Conclaaf van 1774-1775
Het conclaaf van 1774 – 1775 werd samengeroepen na de dood van paus Clemens XIV en eindigde met de verkiezing van Giovanni Angelo Braschi tot paus Pius VI. right|140px|[[Paus Clemens XIV schafte de jezuïetenorde af]] Dood van Clemens XIV Paus Clemens XIV overleed plots op 22 september 1774 op 68-jarige leeftijd. Zijn pontificaat werd overheerst door het probleem van de de jezuïetenorde. Verschillende hoven van het Huis Bourbon en van Portugal, drongen aan op de algemene afschaffing van de orde. De paus trachtte de jezuïeten te verdedigen en tijd te winnen, maar moest uiteindelijk toegeven en gaf in 1773 de brief Dominus ac Redemptor uit met de afschaffing van de jezuïetenorde. Pater Lorenzo Ricci, generaal van de orde, werd opgesloten in Castel Sant'Angelo. De jezuïeten hadden echter nog vele medestanders bij de Romeinse Curie en in het College van kardinalen. De houding tegenover de jezuïeten werd het belangrijkste criterium om de kandidaten voor de opvolging van de paus af te wegen. Blokken in het college van kardinalen Het college van kardinalen was verdeeld in twee blokken, pro-jezuïeten (zelanti) en politici, anti-jezuïeten. Het eerste blok bestond uit de Italiaanse Curiekardinalen, die tegenstander waren van wereldlijke invloeden op de Kerk. Van het tweede blok maakten de kroonkardinalen van de katholieke hoven deel uit. De twee blokken waren echter niet homogeen. Bij de zelanti was er een gematigde en een radicale fractie. Het blok van de anti-jezuïeten viel uiteen in de diverse nationale groepen met verschillende belangen. Leider van de Zelanti was kardinaal Marcantonio Colonna. Andere vertegenwoordigers van deze groep waren Giovanni Battista Rezzonico, zijn familielid Carlo Rezzonico, die het belangrijke ambt van camerlengo bekleedde, Gian Francesco Albani, deken van het College van kardinalen en Alessandro Albani, aartsdiaken van het college. De Rezzonichi vertegenwoordigden de radicale vleugel, terwijl de Albanis en Colonna de gematigde vleugel vertegenwoordigden. Bij de anti-jezuïeten was de belangrijkste leider kardinaal de Bernis, ambassadeur van Lodewijk VI van Frankrijk. De belangen van Karel III van Spanje werden vertegenwoordigd door Cardona, de belangen van Ferdinand III van Sicilië/Ferdinand IV van Napels door Orsini, terwijl die van Maria Theresia van Oostenrijk en haar zoon Jozef II van het Heilige Roomse Rijk verzorgd werden door Migazzi en Corsini. Invloedrijk was verder kardinaal Giraud, vroeger nuntius in Frankrijk. Verschillende kardinalen werden niet tot een van deze groepen gerekend. Er was geen uitgesproken favoriet van het conclaaf. Ongeveer dertig kardinaal werden beschouwd als papabile. Conclaaf Het conclaaf begon op 5 oktober 1774. Aanvankelijk waren er slechts 28 deelnemers. Midden december bereikte hun aantal 39, maar tegen het einde van het conclaaf bedroeg hun aantal 44. Kardinaal Marcantonio Colonna trachtte voordeel te halen uit het klein aantal kiezers, die vooral kardinalen van zijn zelanti-strekking waren, en probeerde pater Ricci uit de gevangenis te bevrijden. Hij kreeg voor dit initiatief de steun van camerlengo Carlo Rezzonico en van de kardinaal van York, maar de anti-jezuïetenstrekking was sterk genoeg om dit tegen te houden. Elke dag vond minstens één stemming plaats, maar aanvankelijk werden geen ernstige kandidaten voorgesteld, vermits het aantal kiezers eerder gering was en verplicht waren te wachten op de rest, vooral van de vertegenwoordigers van de koninklijke hoven, die niet in Rome verbleven. Zelanti kozen vooral voor hun leider Colonna, die aanvankelijk het grootste aantal stemmen verzamelde, maar geen kans maakte om de vereiste twee derdenmeerderheid te behalen. Er werden ook andere kandidaten naar voren geschoven door de zelanti, maar ze werden alle door de kroonkardinalen afgedaan als te veel pro-jezuïet. Tegen de kandidatuur van Giovanni Carlo Boschi spraken de hoven van Bourbon zelfs het Ius Exclusivae uit. [[afbeelding:Popepiusvi.jpg|right|250px|Het conclaaf werd afgesloteb met de verkiezing van kardinaal Braschi, die de naam Pius VI aannam.|thumb]] De vertegenwoordigers van de koninklijke hoven werkten wel samen om de kandidaten van de zelanti af te blokken, maar raakten het niet eens om zelf overeenstemming over een kandidaat te bekomen. Spanje steunde Pallavicino, terwijl Oostenrijk de steun gaf aan Visconti, een vroeger nuntius in Wenen. Tegen het einde van 1774 kwam voor het eerst de naam naar voor van de jonge kardinaal Giovanni Angelo Braschi, 57 jaar oud. Hij hoorde tot de gematigde vleugel van de "zelanti". Hij werd naar voren geschoven door kardinaal Giraud en kreeg een beduidend aantal stemmen. De kroonkardinalen verwierpen Braschi als te veel pro-jezuïet, alhoewel kardinaal de Bernis hem in zijn verslag voor het Frans hof beschreef als een gematigd man en steun in de toekomst niet uitsloot, als geen betere kandidaat gevonden werd. In januari 1775 werden de kardinalen Migazzi, Borromeo, Caracciolo, Pallavicino en Visconti door de politieke fracties voorgesteld, maar zonder veel succes, vermits de "zelanti" elke kandidatuur verwierpen die van de vorsten kwam. Kardinaal Zelada trachtte te onderhandelen tussen de fracties en stelde voor het aantal kandidaten te beperken tot zes, waarvan elk van de fracties er drie konden opgeven. Ook dit initiatief mislukte echter. 135px|left|Wapenschild van Pius VI.|thumb Geleidelijk aan kwam de Franse kardinalen de Bernis en Luynes tot de conclusie dat er geen betere kandidaat was dan de oorspronkelijk verworpen kandidaat kardinaal, Braschi. Dit werd een keerpunt in het conclaaf. De kandidatuur van Braschi won aan belang en kreeg invloedrijke steun. Maar Spanje en Portugal gingen nog niet akkoord omdat hij te zeer aan de jezuïeten zou gehecht zijn. Braschi had ook tegenstanders bij de radicale vleugel van zijn eigen fractie. Om de vereiste meerderheid voor Braschi te verzekeren, maakte kardinaal de Bernis een akkoord met kardinaal Zelada, die kort voordien nog onderhandelaar was geweest: de Bernis zou de politieke fracties overtuigen, terwijl Zelada de oppositie bij de radicale "zelanti" moest overtuigen. Ook kardinaal Albani steunde Braschi. Kardinaal Zelada verzekerde zich van de steun van de Zelanti zonder grote problemen. Het overtuigen van Spanje was ook nog niet te moeilijk voor de Bernis, nadat de Spaanse kandidaat Pallavicino in et openbaar had verklaard dat hij hij de tiara niet zou aanvaarden en opriep om te stemmen voor Braschi. De andere politieke fracties gingen akkoord op voorwaarde dat Braschi beloftes deed in verband met de ratificatie van de afschaffing van de jezuïetenorde, de vriendschappelijke relaties met het Huis Bourbon en met het Huis Habsburg en de verdeling van de ambten. Verkiezing van Pius VI Op 15 februari 1775, na 134 dagen beraadslaging, bij de 265ste stemming werd kardinaal Giovanni Angelo Braschi uiteindelijk verkozen tot paus met algemeenheid van de stemmen, behalve die van hem zelf, die hij overeenkomstig het gebruik uitbracht op Gian Francesco Albani, deken van het College van Kardinalen. Hij nam de naam Pius VI aan, ter ere van de H. paus Pius V. Op 22 februari 1775 werd de verkozene gewijd tot bisschop van Rome. Dezelfde dag volgde de kroning tot paus. Bronnen * Jean-François Bourgoing, Historical and Philosophical Memoirs of Pius the Sixth and of His Pontificate, 1799 * S. Miranda: List of participants of the conclave, 1774–75 * Damian Hungs: Papst Pius VI * Valérie Pirie The Triple Crown: An Account of the Papal Conclaves * Kazimierz Dopierała, Księga papieży, Pallotinum, Poznań 1996 1774-1775 en:Papal conclave, 1774–1775 it:Conclave del 1774-1775 pl:Konklawe 1774-1775